


messages before the rain

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Naughty Texting, One Shot, Slice of Life, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus: 3:15pm - Very important question. What’s your stance on men's thong?Alec: 4:46pm – Hmmm... never thought about it. But I guess they can be sexy.For as it were, Magnus isn't a rain person. So he sends Alec play naughty messages to keep himself distracted. Or perhaps he's secretly hoping Alec will find him just in time.





	messages before the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love.

An afternoon sky that’s mostly blue and with hardly any clouds had Magnus feeling restless – the sort of restlessness that had him sending Alec a series of messages;  

 

_3:02pm - ‘Here’s a fun fact about me, Alexander. I’ve a mole under my right butt cheek!_

 

He sent it without expecting a response, so when his phone blinked an incoming message, his smile spread from his lips and reached his ears reading Alec’s reply:

 

_3:02pm - I’ll be sure to check both cheeks next time *wink*_

 

Magnus read the message over and over, feeling as though he was granted permission to continue his game of naughtiness.

 

 **Magnus:** _3:03pm – I bet you’re hard right now thinking about my butt XD_

 **Alec:** _3:05pm – Maybe I am… but I guess you’ll have to wait and see *double wink*_

 

Magnus laughed aloud to himself, picturing the face Alec must be making as he read and send those porn-ish messages – nonetheless, while at work. But the gesture made Magnus feel better about the impending weather. He was glad Alec could keep his company for a little bit.

 

 **Magnus:** _3:15pm - Very important question. What’s your stance on men's thong?_

 **Alec:** _4:46pm – Hmmm... never thought about it. But I guess they can be sexy._

 **Magnus:** _4:47pm - Great! They’re for you, btw ;)_

 **Alec:** _4:59 – Magnus…_

 **Magnus:** _5:00pm - Lol okay. Fine. I’ll wear one for you._

 **Alec:** _5:05pm – Looking forward to the treat. *kiss kiss*_

It all started when Magnus felt a change in the wind on passing his balcony earlier that same afternoon. It was a sunny afternoon and yet, the wind blew cool and left his skin prickling. It was far away, but in the distant sky, he could see the rain coming.

 

_5:15pm - My lonely hands want to fondle you, Alexander. And so do my mouth and greedy tongue._

_5:16pm - My bed also misses you. You two go well together… with me too, of course._

_5:17pm – Okay, I’ve decided. Let’s have a threesome later~ you, me and my bed._

_5:17pm - I want to lap up milk from your bellybutton._

 

But when Alec didn’t reply, Magnus figured he must really be in a tight spot somewhere hard at work. 

In time, the sky changed from blue to a deep purple. The wind also changed into a stronger and cooler breeze and carried a sort of wetness to it. So Magnus closed the doors to the balcony and retreated to his study - his forehead wrinkled. He was starting to feel that loneliness again – that loneliness he’d only recently escaped after finding love in Alec.

Out of habit, he reached into his shirt pocket for the omamori Alec gave him. He always kept it close to his heart like a rosary that calmed him whenever he needed a reminder that someone loves him and wishes for his safety. So always close to his heart, he would keep the omamori because it also made him feel as though he and Alec’s feelings had become tangible moments that would sustain him in times like now when he needed Alec the most – desired to see him and touch him and inhale him, he just really wanted to be with Alec.

 

_6:23pm – Just so you know Alexander, you’re my favourite pain in the ass ;)_

Like a true cat, he’d long smelled the rain from miles and miles away and knew it was about to fall any second now. So he closed the drapes in his study and sat in his chair pushed against the wall in a corner.

 

_6:44pm – And be careful in the rain._

 

Drip by drip, every pitter and patter slowly morphed into a heavy shower with interludes of thunder and lightning causing Magnus to flinch as flashes from an unhappy past confronted him. Feeling alone as it always was, he wrapped his arms around his chest like he'd been painfully doing for centuries; forever alone… always.

However, just as he lifted his hands and was about to click his fingers to shut the door and wallow alone in a time that still pained and haunted him, he heard his front door open and footsteps that could only be Alec’s, walking down the hallway to where he was.

Surprised, Magnus jumped to his feet and proceeded to very swiftly walk towards Alec. His heart that was beating fast from his earlier anxiety, had slowed its pace in relief now that Alec had once again amazed him by choosing to be with him when it mattered the most.

So when Magnus saw Alec, his entire existence blew a sigh of relief, and all he wanted was to run, hug and wrap himself around Alec.

However, Magnus was still being Magnus – careful and reserved about the unhappy details in his very long lifetime. He also didn’t want to worry Alec so he floundered across the floor with his best smile.

“Alexander, what brings you here?”

And it was amazing how Alec being solid and real in front of him, took away his anxiety.

A full grin was festered on Alec’s face, “You’ve been bad, Mr. Bane”.

With a smug grin, Magnus replied, “Then I should be punished”, throwing his arms around Alec’s waist.

“And so you will be”.

Alec’s smile must have been contagious for Magnus couldn’t stop grinning when he said, “I can’t wait”.

“Then, get on your toes and tilt your chin forward”, Alec demanded, his jawline raised in a state of preciousness.

Magnus complied, “Now what?”

“Now you kiss me”.

So Magnus, filled with gladness pivoted on his toes and took Alec’s lips in his mouth. Magnus felt as though they were ballroom dancing – feeling light and floaty as he allowed himself to relax in Alec’s arms and allowed Alec’s presence to replete him.

After a minute, Magnus pulled back and asked, “Anything else?” a smirk sly on his lips.

The goofy grin Alec had on told Magnus he’d just thought something naughty. “Just how much more will you make me love you, huh?” Alec asked, holding Magnus by the collar and pulling him in for a swift kiss.

Magnus was all smiles, beyond himself that Alec was very warm in his arms. “How does forever sound?”

Damping another kiss to Magnus’s face and rubbing his thumb across his jaws, Alec answered, “I wonder if forever is long enough?” a smile sweetly tugged at his lips as he played with Magnus’s earlobes.

“Oh my~ when did you become so greedy, Alexander?”

“Since you came along. So you better love me back”.  

Magnus smiled back, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, “Don’t forget, I loved you first”.

Alec laughed – he couldn’t deny it. It may not have been love at first sight but the immediate sight of Magnus had tickled Alec's fancy. “Magnus, what happy things do you think about?”

Pressing his lips to the side of Alec’s mouth, Magnus frankly kissed him on the lips, “You’re my happy”.  

It would seem that long before even Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, Magnus and Alec had invented fairy tales and true love’s kiss with the way Magnus’s tongue found Alec’s and played with its wetness and softness, warmth and addictiveness – a kiss that moved from the lips to the forehead then back down on the cheeks before finding the lips again like a promise being exchanged –a promise to share their future together.

Maybe not today but one day for sure, Magnus promised himself to find the courage to tell Alec why he has spent centuries hating the rain.  One day, he will surely tell Alec how every single drop of rain seem to represent a childhood memory that still gave him nightmares.  And that for the longest time, he’d wallowed in the scars of his past and had accepted his loneliness and life without love--- all that, until he met Alec; the Alec who tells him he loves him and kisses him and buys him gifts and cherishes him.

And so in that very spot Magnus very soon realised that his messages to Alec earlier, weren’t for distraction. No. That was him seeking comfort. And Alec didn’t disappoint. Alec came to his aid and was giving him all the love he could.   

So one day surely, Alec will listen to his stories and then, bit by bit, Alec will heal him. They’ll heal each other.

But for now, all Magnus wanted was to hug and kiss and let Alec love and comfort him.

“Alexander, I love you”.

Alec’s voice was tender, “I know”, his tenderness also glossy in his eyes, “and I love you too, Magnus”.

“Love me enough to wear that thong I mentioned earlier?”

“Only if it comes in a pair”.

Magnus smirked, “you insist on seeing me wear one but will you be able to handle it? Even I at times get tempted by my own sass and sexiness”.

Alec laughed, “I can handle you just fine”, he replied, kissing Magnus, “I thought I’d already proven that”.

Magnus waved his hand then snapped his fingers. “Well then, let’s see if you’re up for the challenge”, a thong suddenly dangling from his fingers held high in front of Alec’s eyes, “It’s even in your favourite colour”.

When Alec licked his lips with stars in his eyes reaching for the skimpy fabric, Magnus laughed and pulled back a little. “Put a little effort in self-control, Alec”.  

“Well hurry it up”, already removing his jacket.

They laughed and continued to tease each other, and soon enough, Magnus had completely forgotten about the rain that pelted outside and against the windowpanes – all thanks to this haven of comfort and companionship, Alec created together with him.

 ---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Author's Note:**

> Is it June already?! I'm looking forward to what newness and growth Malec will bless us with~ XD


End file.
